Jay-Alex Relationship
The relationship between Jay Hogart and Alex Nuñez is known as Jalex (Ja'y/A'lex). It began sometime in, or before the third season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Relationship History Overview The two were already romantically involved prior to Alex's first appearance on the show, as the two, the stereotypical "bad boy/bad girl" pairing. Alex later breaks up with Jay for cheating on her with her former best friend, Amy Peters-Hoffman and for giving her gonorrhea. After not talking for a year after their breakup, the two formed a friendship, and she eventually came out to him as a lesbian. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Alex makes her first appearance as the girlfriend of Jay, as the two arrive to school together and kiss in the parking lot. She laughs as Jay mocks Toby Isaacs, and the two later rob a vending machine with Towerz, another member of their gang. In shop class, Alex is sitting next to Jay as he glares at Sean Cameron from across the room. Jay later kisses Alex in the hallway, and has his arm around her multiple times. In This Charming Man, Alex can be seen hanging around with Jay in the background. In Don't Dream It's Over, Jay and Alex were going to double date with Sean and Ellie Nash at the movies until Ellie brought Marco Del Rossi with her. To avoid the situation, Jay told Alex to go get him some popcorn, to which she said she would if he gave her $20. He puts his hand on her shoulder, and the two walk away. The two sit next to each other while watching the movie. In Our House, Alex and Jay are going strong, and they dance provocatively together at several of the parties held at Sean's house. Season 4 In Ghost in the Machine (1), Ellie and Alex are sitting next to each other, while Sean and Jay are standing close by. In King of Pain, Alex is nervous before the election for student council president, and Jay is surprised she is actually taking the elections seriously. When Marco tries to get Alex to fight fair by not mentioning his sexuality in her speech, Jay tells Marco to "save it for Ms. Sauvé", the school's guidance counselor. In Mercy Street, Alex and Jay are at The Dot together. When Jay begins to beat up Rick, Alex also wants to hit him. In Anywhere I Lay My Head, Jay and Alex both attend Ellie's housewarming party at Sean's house, and Alex is located next to Jay the whole time. They looked surprised when Ellie's mother shows up and slaps Sean. In''' Time Stands Still (1), Alex and Jay show up to school together in Jay's car. She goes along with Jay and Spinner's ideas to torment Rick Murray. After Rick ties the score with the rival quiz team for Degrassi, Jay and Alex are sitting next to each other in the audience and are clapping. Jay tells Spinner that the best part about dating the school's student vice-president, Alex, is that no one asks questions. In '''Time Stands Still (2), Alex and Jay are in class and look quite pleased with themselves for dumping the paint on Rick. After the shooting, Alex wonders why she even went along with the plan, and Jay keeps telling her to relax. Alex, Jay, and Spinner swear their plans to secrecy. In Back In Black, Alex tries to get Jay to come with her to the counselor grief circles, saying she needs to talk about the shooting. She goes on her own, and he tells her to watch what she says. In Secret (1), Alex is kissing Jay's neck in the hallway while Emma stares at them, as Jay had groped her earlier. Jay tells Emma that taking a picture of them will last longer, and Alex says she could see it for big porno bucks. Jay reveals he has hooked up with Amy, Alex's best friends, and hooks up with Emma, essentially cheating on Alex. In Secret (2), Jay picks up Alex, and sets her down when she tells him to. Jay kisses Alex in front of Emma to spite her, who kisses Nate in retaliation. After finding out that she contracted gonorrhea from Jay, Alex punches Amy in the face for going down on her boyfriend, and breaks up with Jay. Later, when Emma wants to give up another blowjob, he refuses her because he is hurting for his break up. Season 5 In The Lexicon of Love (1), Jay attempts to ask Alex to the movie premiere because he has two tickets, but she rejects his offer because she is going with Paige. He finds Alex at the premiere and asks if she has become a lesbian, to which she says he is disgusting. Her careless attitude begins to anger him, and he asks her why she thinks the night is about her, but Alex says the night is about Paige, not her. In The Lexicon of Love (2), Jay finds Alex in the laneway while she was waiting for Paige to show up. He tells her he had found Paige's shoes from the previous night, and demands to know why she believes she has anything in common with a stuck up cheerleader. When Paige shows up, interrupting their conversation, Jay throws the shoes into Alex's lap and storms off. It is revealed though that Jay did not leave, as he saw Alex and Paige share a kiss. Later, when Alex is walking home, Jay is sitting outside of her apartment door. Alex asks him what he wants, and he tells her that his life sucks, and the only person who ever got him, Alex, won't give him the time of day. He says they're the same, and Alex lets him into her apartment. Jay tries to get her to take him back, though Alex says they are never going to happen again. In High Fidelity (1), when Alex and Paige break up, Jay is there to comfort her, and the two reconcile after not talking for a year. Alex directly comes out to him as a lesbian after he tries to hook up with her. Season 6 In Here Comes Your Man (1), Alex, Sean, and Jay are hanging out at the street races together. Alex waves the flag to start Jay and Peter's street race. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Alex gets high with Jay instead of doing the tasks for Paige like she had agreed that she would. Timeline *Start Up: Before Gangsta Gangsta (306) *Broke Up: Secret (2) (415) **Reason: Jay cheated on Alex, and gave Emma, Amy, and Alex an STD. Quotes *Jay: "Waiting for someone?" Alex: "Oh look, here I am in an alley and a rat appears, just like magic." * Jay (to Alex) "First Mel leaves me and now you! My heart is cracked open and leaking love juice all over the place!" Rival Relationships *Jay-Amy Hook Up *Jay-Emma Friendship *Paige-Alex Relationship Trivia *Jay hooked up with Alex's former best friend Amy Peters-Hoffman, behind Alex's back. *Jay gave Alex gonorrhea. *Jay had a conflict with Alex's ex-girlfriend Paige Michalchuk. *They were both a part of The Candy Bandits. *Jay has Alex's name tattooed on his chest. *They were seen in the Season 5 opening credits together. *They were both friends with Sean Cameron and Towerz. *They both disliked Emma but Jay eventually became friends with her. *They both disliked Rick Murray and pulled a prank on him, along with Spinner, by spilling yellow paint and feathers on him. *Jay disliked Alex's friend Marco Del Rossi because he was gay. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. *They both made their first appearances in Season 3 of Degrassi: The Next Generation: Jay in Pride (1) and Alex in Gangsta, Gangsta. *They were both originally members of the Class of 2006. While Alex graduated in High Fidelity (2), Jay was expelled in Eye of the Tiger. *They were the second known couple to smoke marijuana together. The first being Kathleen and Scott, the third being Paige and Alex, the fourth being Kelly and Emma, the fifth being Summer and Cash, and the sixth being Imogen and Jack. This is the first of those couples to consist of Alex and her significant other. Gallery 267476.jpg 3-6-1.jpg 3-6.jpg Alex season5 003.jpg Normal n aCACKXUY8.jpg Alex season4 003.jpg 518 002.jpg AlexJay.PNG 453j.png 3543.png 6544j.png tumblr_m134wfqc8K1qc1tpr.jpg 544d.png 5464ddd.png 433m.png 54gs.png 4535s.png 654ss.png 45643d.png 536.png 544de.png 7655n.png 44dm.png 5754d.png 7876.png 5654j.png 564fr.png 6755m.png 709.png 564e.png 45543.png 4654x.png ioui8.png 565d.png 56654.png 6454f.png 6765.png 6454fn.png Lexicon_of_love,_season_5,_image_1.jpg 564654.png Degrassi Season 4.jpg tumblr_l7mwdbJoMN1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_l7mwgwcX251qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_ls21r0Qxdr1qc1tpr.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s4-group (1).jpg Tumblr l7mwdpTcbQ1qc1tpr.jpg jjjjjjjjjjj.jpg tumblr_ly85dphJ5G1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_lojiz6aKyn1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_mb3anvUQqp1qc1tpr.jpg s_degrassi3210079-1.jpg tumblr_inline_mftai2NAqg1qc1tpr.jpg 433m.png 3543.png Normal cap3822.JPG Normal cap3832.JPG Normal cap3852.JPG Normal cap3892.JPG Normal 2382 1.jpg Time-stands-still-pt-1-9.jpg Alex-Ellie-Sean-Jay-degrassi-1371385-1024-768.jpg Ailmh0092.jpg Ailmh0091.jpg Ailmh0103.jpg Tumblr lo2tsq6FVY1qc1tpr.jpg Alex.PNG Jay1.PNG Alex2.PNG Normal 1301 1.jpg Gangsta, Gangsta Image 1.png Tumblr lbtctcQqia1qc1tpr.jpg Gklajfkl.PNG Normal cap3872.JPG Normal 1520 1.jpg Spin, Alex and Jay upset.jpg Jay, Alex and Spin in the crowd.jpg Jay stopping Spin.jpg Countdown2 gr53 005.jpg Asdasdsdfdsfg.jpg 124-brucas59.jpg S degrassi3210125.jpg S degrassi3210079.jpg Normal 6x01-02 (6).jpg 98uofg.png 08 (17).jpg Degrassi S6.jpg Degrassi407-408 28529.jpg SAA.jpg Degrassi404 282129.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts